The present invention relates to cryptosystems, and more particularly to a system and method of generating a private key for a user utilizing a biometric sample and user knowledge.
Public-key cryptography is a cryptographic approach which involves the use of asymmetric key algorithms. Unlike symmetric key algorithms, it does not require a secure initial exchange of one or more secret keys to both sender and receiver. The asymmetric key algorithms are used to create a mathematically related key pair: a secret private key and a published public key. Use of these keys allows protection of the authenticity of a message by creating a digital signature of a message using the private key, which can be verified using the public key. It also allows protection of the confidentiality and integrity of a message, by public key encryption, encrypting the message using the public key, which can only be decrypted using the private key.
In traditional cryptosystems, the private key is generated from a chosen implementation (e.g., openssl, keystore, etc.) with a selected set of bootstrap parameters such as DES, AES, Blowfish, etc. Additional information such as a distinguished name is asserted within the certificate to provide a token of identity. A certificate authority signs the certificate, which establishes authenticity of the certificate.